


if you're so smart, tell me why are you still so afraid?

by castivak



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, Supernatural
Genre: Death Threats, Developing Friendships, Dialogue Heavy, Gen, Graphic Description, Grief/Mourning, Heavy Angst, Human Jack Kline, Nonbinary Character, Not Canon Compliant, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Siblings, Psychological Trauma, Sibling Love, Telekinesis, Threats of Violence, Trans Female Character, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:34:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29958282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castivak/pseuds/castivak
Summary: "hey! looks like we got two more!"jack tried to navigate where the voice was coming from, unsure as to which of the dozen(?) students was the one who spoke, "are we the last ones?" jack asked and a collective shrug accompanied by several mumbles was his response, "we're just as confused as you are, i'm sure." a girl with long lavender hair replied, arms crossed over her chest with a gloved hand resting on her chin."so, counting them.....we've got sixteen; seems like a good cut off point, but i wonder if this is truly everyone."
Relationships: Belphegor & Jack Kline
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	if you're so smart, tell me why are you still so afraid?

**Author's Note:**

> some things before we get started!
> 
> \- jack and belphegor are human sinlings, as well as transgender (ftm) and while their genders don't matter to the plot, he/they pronouns are used for jack and he/him is used for belphegor.
> 
> \- she/they is used for fujisaki! (only after a request she makes in later chapter)
> 
> \- like i said in the tags, this is NOT CANON COMPLIANT to either supernatural or to trigger happy havoc; MANY details are different, including major plot details.
> 
> don't like this scenario? don't read it!

"hey! looks like we got two more!"  
  
jack tried to navigate where the voice was coming from, unsure as to which of the dozen(?) students was the one who spoke, "are we the last ones?" jack asked and a collective shrug accompanied by several mumbles was his response, "we're just as confused as you are, i'm sure." a girl with long lavender hair replied, arms crossed over her chest with a gloved hand resting on her chin.  
  
"so, counting them.....we've got sixteen; seems like a good cut off point, but i wonder if this is truly everyone."  
  
jack and belphegor scanned the room, seeing a diverse group of students; they recognized some of the faces, given that a couple of these students were famous media personalities, but others were complete strangers awaiting for school things to begin.  
  
"hm....very strange, a very strange situation indeed."  
  
"just a moment!" a boy in a white uniform declared, voice booming throughout the room and a determined look in his eye, "there's something we must all address!; jack, belphegor, your tardiness is beyond unacceptable! first, makato barely arriving before 8:15 and now two other students showing up at nearly 8:07! being late on such an important day, unbelievable!"  
  
"dude, chill." belphegor and the student with the enormous hairstyle mumbled at the same time, "yeah, it's not like they tried to be late, they probably couldn't help it if they same thing happened to them as us." a girl with pink hair commented as she twirled her hair around her finger, "hey, what happened to you when you got here?"  
  
"passed out, woke up, came here."  
  
an extremely muscular girl nodded at belphegor's words, "same as the rest of us."  
  
"if we all seem to be here," a girl with her brunette hair tied up in a neat bun started, "we should all go around and introduce ourselves!" she beamed, trying to change the gloom energy of the room. "the hell? we ain't got time for fucking introductions." a tough guy with an....interesting hair style grumbled, apparently not all that happy with the other student's idea.  
  
a girl in a gothic lolita dress spoke up, showing a gentle smile that still somehow gave belphegor the creeps, "getting to know who our fellow classmates are would be beneficial to figuring out what exactly is going on here." she spoke softly, her french accent making itself obvious.  
  
a small girl in a dark green cardigan nodded, fiddling with her hands as she mumbled, "that's a good point...."  
  
a dark blue haired gave a smile to the group, or to the ones looking at her, "okay! so, lets get introductions out of the way and then we can move on to whatever comes next, everyone on board?" she asked and a various murmurs of agreement sounded throughout the metal-walled room.  
  
jack made eye contact with the leather-clad guy with the weird hair, a mild shiver going down their spine at the intimidating glare their got back, shuffling closer to their twin brother as if seeking protection, belphegor noticing and he let out a small sigh.  
  
what the hell had they gotten themselves mixed into?

•••

if belphegor was being honest, he was feeling a bit out of place because, compared to him, everyone else's ultimates were so.....normal; the ultimate programmer, the ultimate martial artist, the ultimate novelist, so on and so forth.  
  
the only abnormal ones were yasuhiro, who was the ultimate fortune teller, and belphegor's sibling, jack, who was the ultimate telekinetic; yeah, moving things with your mind and predicting the future was fucking weird, but at least it was a cool type of weird.  
  
it wasn't like being the ultimate taxidermist, where your talent and passion was just horridly weird and you have yet to find someone who thought it was even mildly intriguing. but, who knows, maybe there was another gore whore here with him, maybe even two if he was lucky (which, apparently was why one of his classmates had gotten accepted).  
  
"hey there! howdy! hello! is everyone here? good! then lets get things rollin'!"  
  
belphegor turned his head at the squeaky voice that sounded from the gym's speakers, everyone turning to the stage and staring in confusion as a black and white teddy bear bounced up onto the stage, half his face being a cute little buddy and the other side being a cruel smile out of shark's teeth and a blood-red eye.  
  
"what the fuck?" belphegor spoke after a moment of tense silence, "is.....that a teddy bear?" chihiro asked shyly, getting a mild growl from the stuffed toy, "i am _not_ a teddy bear!" it growled as it stood up, it's feet making a squeaky noise as it angrily stomped, "i.....am.....MONOKUMA and i am this school's headmaster!", the bear doll stood up straight, "clearing" its throat before raising a paw, "nice to meet you all!"  
  
belphegor did his best to hold back his laughter; what a comedic way to start orientation, but weren't they a little old for puppet shows?  
  
"waaaaaaah!!!! i had a nightmare like this once!!!" hifumi cried out of panic, hands over his heart as he gawked at monokuma, "calm down, i'm sure there's just a speaker inside of that stuffed toy." kiyotaka tried, but instead of comforting hifumi, the ultimate moral compass only made monokuma angry.  
  
"how dare you compare me to a child's play thing! my programming is so complex that even the little one right there couldn't even figure it out!"  
  
monokuma pointed a claw at chihiro, who gasped a little and then shrunk at the sudden attention, but everyone shortly turned back to look at the, apparently, robotic bear; "ahem, anywho." it started, before revealing all it's claw and it's single red eye started glowing, "stand at attention and bow! your headmaster is speaking!"  
  
only kiyotaka stepped forward, bowing.  
  
toko whimpered nervously, staring at her fellow student with wide eyes, "d-don't encourage it!" she pleaded and monokuma sighed, "eh, that's good enough, i guess."  
  
jack leaned towards their brother, "this is....weird." they mumbled and belphegor scoffed out a laugh, "seems totally normal to me." he grumbled sarcastically, and since the siblings were at the front, monokuma overheard their whispers, "i get it, i get it! it's nothing like you've ever seen before, unsettling even! yadda yadda, moving on!" the bear interjected, waving its arms around angrily before calming down, crossing its arms and standing straight, "welcome younglings to your new living quarters!"  
  
"now now, before you get all uppity about it, i assure you that this for your own good; mustn't let the outside world dull that dazzling inner spark."  
  
"hold on, we--" makoto started, but junko interrupted with a louder objection, "i don't think so!" she shouted, but monokuma ignored them both, "you're probably all wondering how long these will be your living quarters and approximately that's.......for the rest of your lives!"  
  
the kline twins gasped with the others, adding a verbal objection, "WHAT?!"  
  
monokuma bounced on the podium joyfully, "when i say living quarters, i mean permanent living quarters!"  
  
"w-we'll be here forever?" chihiro whimpered, her eyes getting a little wet, "aw, don't fret; we have an astronomical budget, all your needs will be taken care of." monokuma explained, but sayaka wasn't taking his reassuramce well, "that's not the issue! we have families and friends and stuff out there!" she objected and junko made a disgusted scoff, "ugh, no! just no!"  
  
makoto stepped past the kline twins, wanting to be heard, "are the iron plates in the rooms all to keep us shut in, then?"  
  
"bingo! scream all you want, nobody can hear it!"  
  
celestia cleared her throat, "forgive me, for suggesting this may be less than ideal, but to spend the rest of our natural lives in a place like this....?" she asked and monokuma covered it's mouth as it laughed, "heh....natural lives, thats rich."  
  
"what the hell is that supposed to mean?" belphegor spat, heads turning to look at him, but monokuma ignored his question, "actually, for those who truly want outta this joint, there is a way." it shrugged and byakuya looked up, "enlighten us."  
  
"good old fashioned murder!!!"  
  
"murder?!" jack cried, monokuma jumping off the stage and landing onto the gym floor, "yep! the student who kills a classmate and gets away with it, will be permitted to walk on outta here!" it beamed, "beat, stab, club, slice, torch, crush, strangle! fuck it, go ahead and hex someone if you know how! do it however you please!" monokuma continued, finishing it off with a joyous laugh, "the best of the best, forced to face off in a gore-filled free for all! is there anything hotter!?"  
  
"you're fucking nuts, dude." belphegor grimaced as he looked at the robot, "yeah, if you think we're on board with this bullcrap, you're outta your mind!" hifumi declared, monokuma just shrugged, "love it or hate it, sweetie pies, this is your life now." it spoke casually, cutely waddling through the crowd of students, "look on the brightside! i'm letting you get away with literal murder! so, quit whining and start plotting!"  
  
mondo slammed his foot down in front of monokuma, blocking the bear's path, "you want murder, teddy?! take this shit any further and you'll be victim number one!" he growled and monokuma laughed at him, "whatcha gonna do? impale me on this pompadour?" it scoffed and mondo wrapped his hand around it's throat, lifting it up and monokuma immediately started thrashing around, "what imma do is tear your apart until i find out what makes you babble!"  
  
monokuma cried out, "aaah!!! school regulations state that no harm must be done to the principal under any circumstances!"  
  
just as it's sentenced finished, a faint beeping sound came from the bear as it's eye flared red, "the hell's that noise?"  
  
kyoko gasped, "mondo, throw it!"  
  
"what?!"  
  
"just do it!"  
  
wordlessly, mondo followed the girl's orders and he chucked monokuma into the air as hard as he could, the robot bear exploding in a flash of light, leaving nothing behind but smoke and the smell of burnt cotton.  
  
".......son of a bitch." jack whispered under his breath as the smoke began to clear, the room feeling eerily silent until he spoke, "that thing nearly blew my fucking face off!" mondo cried and chihiro stepped forward, "so...the teddy bear's...kapoot?"  
  
"i told ya, i'm not a teddy bear!"  
  
everyone turned back to the stage at the voice, seeing an exact replication of monokuma jump up onto the podium, "consider that a warning, because here we skip past written warnings and go straight to corporal punishment!" it growled, showing off a clawed hand as it's eye's glowed red, "well, anyways, that concludes the introduction portion of your orientation, everyone! here's to you all enjoying a fun, fulfilling--but not exactly long--life here at hope's peak!" it finished, descending into the floor as it spoke.  
  
".....so, if i'm to understand correctly, we must kill in order to leave."  
  
chihiro whimpered at celestia's words, tears pouring down her cheeks, "i-i really hope it's all just a j-joke." she mumbled and jack walked next to her, bending down a little to meet her height, putting a hand on her shoulder to try and provide some comfort, the younger girl seeming to appreciate the attempt.  
  
a scoff sounded from a few feet away, belphegor turning his head at the sound and his gaze landing on byakuya, who had been acting like a bitch since they met him, "it being a possible joke doesn't alleviate my concerns on any of you taking that bear's words to heart."  
  
"well, i know who's gonna be the first to go." belphegor whispered to himself, knowing that he'd probably get slapped for making such a joke but thankfully nobody heard his poor attempt at coping.  
  
instead, the students dispersed around the gym, two of the female students walking up the stairs to the metal walls that were blocking the exits to the outside world, belphegor walking a little closer and watching them, "i have a feeling that it won't break, guys." he called and asohina turned her head, looking down at belphegor as he stood at the bottom of the bleachers, "well, it's worth a shot." she spoke determinedly and sakura wound up a strong punch, crying out as she slammed her hand against the wall, a loud clang sounded from the blow but not even a dent was made.  
  
".......it appears that my strength is insufficient."  
  
belphegor shrugged, "not to say i told you so....."  
  
"belle, they're just trying to help." jack sighed from beside him, the blonde having sat down on the bottom bench of the bleachers, "okay, not gonna lie, kinda digging the new phone!" yasuhiro declared happily as he looked at his ehandbook, the one that they all had on them, "it's not much of a phone if it doesn't do anything a phone actually does." byakuya muttered in response, belphegor going into his pocket and pulling out the phone-sized tablet.  
  
a page with his state i.d picture and the same information you would find on any license was displayed once he turned it on, as well as tabs with the school's map, information pages on other students, and the school regulations (which had a "can be updated" disclaimer at the top).  
  
"dammit!" mondo suddenly cried, making jack jump at the sound and everyone turned to the stage, where mondo and leon stood as they examined the podium, mondo giving the stand a kick, "got nothing over here." leon sighed, kiyotaka seeing thay as his cue, "don't lose heart, friends! if we persevere, the way out is bound to present itself!" he exclaimed and asohina smiled brightly, "i'm with captain pep-talk, it's better to stay positive!"  
  
sakura nodded, "i agree."  
  
after her, everyone gave their agreements, except for one of them; "i'd prefer to search alone." byakuya stated, "ya think that's smart?" junko judged and byakuya didn't even look at her, "considering one of you may already be planning my demise, i think that it is quite smart actually." he spoke as he made his way to the exit of the gym, various grumbles of annoyance came his way but he shrugged, "only a fool would deny it."  
  
"hang on there, pal, you can't just go doing whatever you want!" mondo shouted, rushing ahead of byakuya and standing in his way, only to get an annoyed glare from the blonde, "out of my way, narwhal."  
  
"oh, man, your paranoia is about to be right on."  
  
"w-wait a second!" makoto cried, rushing over to the two taller boys, "the last thing we wanna do is fight." he tried, but mondo wasn't having it, "who the hell d'ya think you are, shrimpy?" he growled and makoto tensed up, "you gonna give me a lesson on team work, pussy?!"  
  
"wh-what? no! i--!"  
  
makoto's stammers were drowned out by an angry cry from mondo, makoto knowing what was coming his way so he shut his eyes, expecting to be knocked to the ground.  
  
"NO!"  
  
a loud cry was heard, followed by a collective gasp and makoto slowly opened his eyes, realizing that he hadn't been hit and he saw mondo standing in front of him, fist raised in a striking position but his face was filled with confusion, "wh.....what the hell?"  
  
"he did nothing wrong."  
  
everyone turned at jack's voice, seeing the blonde with their hand raised and their eyes glowing a bright gold, "....you don't hit someone when they've done nothing wrong."  
  
"jack, you're making him piss himself, let him go." belphegor spoke to his sibling, jack not immediately obeying but dropping his hand after a moment and his eyes faded back to normal, "i.....i'm sorry." he breathed out before rushing out of the room, hating all the eyes on him and everyone watched him run off.  
  
mondo flexed his fingers, crossing his arms over his chest, "skywalker doesn't like violence, got it."  
  
"someone who can control others without moving a muscle, how nonthreatening in this kill or be killed game." byakuya spat, glaring at belphegor subtly, which made the twin laugh and he walked over to the other student, "they're not the one that you need to worry about." belphegor smiled, getting in byakuya's face and makoto wedged his way between them, "did we learn nothing from what just happened?" he groaned and belphegor backed away, "you better sleep with one eye open, motherfucker." he spat at byakuya before walking away, going off to find his sibling.

•◇•

jack timidly followed belphegor into the cafeteria, worried to show his face around the others knowing that he made himself seem like a huge threat to everyone.  
  
"there's the people of the hour!" asohina smiled as she noticed the twins walk into the room, "you okay, jack?" she asked and the young adult froze, "wh.......me?" the blonde mumbled, pointing to themself, "you're the only jack here, dude." yasuhiro laughed, "oh....uh, i'm alright, i don't understand why you wanna know, though."  
  
"you ran out on us after the attack, don't hurt your head thinking about it too hard." byakuya spoke, tone as condescending as it could possibly be and belphegor leaned back in his seat, grabbing a back leg of byakuya's chair and yanking it out from beneath him, making the ultimate heir yelp in surprise as he fell to the floor, fukawa gasping with him, "watch yourself, togami."  
  
"i told you to stop doing that." jack whispered as he sat down next to belphegor, across from mondo and makoto, "someone's gotta do it." belphegor shrugged and jack looked over to mondo, ".....i apologize for using my powers on you without your permission, it won't happen again unless extremely neccessary." he explained and mondo gave him a semi-weirded out glance, but shrugged, "it better not."  
  
belphegor raised a brow, "not the answer i'd give but, alright."  
  
"everyone, listen up!" kiyotaka declared as he stood from his seat, just about everyone's heads turning at his call, "i hearby call to order the first meeting of the hopes' peak student committee!; let's review the present state of our intel...and remember _all_ cards on the table."  
  
after the moment it took for everyone to process taka's command, mondo spoke up, "kicked at that fuckin' metal door for hours, didn't even dent the damn thing."  
  
"asohina and i had found a stairwell leading to an upper floor." sakura stated, asohima finishing her statement, "there was a security gate in the way and it wouldn't budge no matter how hard we tried."  
  
kyoko nodded at their statements, "i find it strange that not all floors of the school are open."  
  
"maybe they will get opened later in the day?" jack suggested and kyoko put her finger to her chin, "while that is a possibility, i doubt it's a high one; it's likely that those floors will probably take an accomplishment to be opened."  
  
"the dorms are actually quite nice." hifumi commented, adjusting his glasses, "firm beds, good lighting, stylish decor; minus the iron plates and surveillance cameras, it earns five stars from me."  
  
chihiro sat up a little, trying to get attention in a subtle way, "i had searched the kitchen a little while ago, it's safe to say that we won't go hungry." she smiled and hifumi raised his brows, "surely, there isn't enough to feed us all for the rest of our lives."  
  
"no, but there is! monokuma told me that the food gets restocked daily, depending on what's been eaten."  
  
"you saw 'im?" junko asked in surprise, her face not being the only one to show shock, "yeah, he just popped up outta nowhere and left when he had finished explaining things to me." chihiro answered kindly, a soft smile staying on her face.  
  
"anything else to report?"  
  
toko scoffed, biting her thumb anxiously, "report? w-we're still unaware of who's behind all this and we're still pri-prisoners!" she spat, voice shaking as she spoke, "actually, this discussion proved quite informative; we know the boundaries of our confinement and that there doesn't seem to be an end to it in sight."  
  
toko cried out as she covered her ears, gripping her hair, "stop stop stop! i'm already fr-freaking out!"  
  
jack's heart sank as he watched her panic, knowing what it was like to be in such a state and he stood up from his chair, going over to her and trying to bring comfort while the main discussion continued without them; leon groaning loudly, "aw man, what the hell are we gonna do?"  
  
celeste smiled, "adapt; these arrangements could be much worse, after all."  
  
junko grimaced and scoffed, "so, we're just meant to suck it up and wind up developing stockholm syndrome or some shit?"  
  
"in a game of survival, where no one is at any particular advantage, we don't have much of an option aside from adaptation." celeste went on, tone calm and clear, murmurs and sighs being heard from around the room, "with that in mind, i'd like to request we add our own rule to monokuma's own list."  
  
"why the fuck are you trying to make this harder?"  
  
celeste giggled at mondo's comment, "this new rule would be rather smart for us all to follow, actually; the handbook states that our curfew is from ten pm to seven am, so i suggest we remain inside of our dorm rooms during those hours unless neccessary."  
  
belphegor gave her a confused look, "how would that be smart? it just adds to our isolation." he pointed out and the ultimate gambler nodded, "while it does increase our isolation a little bit, it also decreases a chance of walking up to a body."  
  
a handful of students tensed up, "how can you say that so casually?" jack asked, but celeste just bowed her head and smiled, "needless to say, this instruction is dependent on peer presaure, not everyone will follow it nor will they follow it consistently, so do not be too relaxed once the clock strikes."  
  
and with that, celeste exited the room.

•◇•

a couple days had passed now; no deaths and no new information.  
  
everyone was okay with the first, but not so much the second.  
  
"everytime we talk, all of us come back with fucking squat!" leon cried in frustration, ruffling his hair with one hand and chihiro began tearing up in her seat, "w-we're stuck here f-forever." she whimpered and covered her face with her hands, jack and asohina quickly bringing her comfort, "don't worry fujisaki, someone's bound to come and look for us soon."  
  
"you really think so?"  
  
asohina turned to junko, "i mean, we've been gone for nearly five days now, our families must be looking into it."  
  
"phuhuhuuhuu...."  
  
everyone jumped at the squeaky giggle, seeing monokuma suddenly sitting at the end of the cafeteria table, nearly everyone jumping out of their seats in shock (minus celestia and kyoko), "oh dear, i really hope you're not depending on law enforcement."  
  
belphegor scoffed, "never did and i don't start planning to." he mumbled and he heard mondo give a low chuckle, the two clearly having a, what some would say, complicated relationship with authority.  
  
monokuma giggled again, "i gotta hand it to you generation z'ers, you really got guts when it comes to questioning authority, and i respect that; but, the respect only goes so far because, frankly, i'm getting sick of your attitudes as you're _boring me to tears_!" the animatronic cried angrily, standing in his seat and his red eye glowing.  
  
"if you think you can manipulate us into murder, you're crazier than i thought!" makoto cried, but monokuma just clapped his hands together, "of course, what was i thinking!"  
  
everyone paused for a moment; was this really all just a joke?  
  
"you need motivation!"  
  
well, can't blame someone for hoping.  
  
"my set up was essentially perfect; right atmosphere, bringing you here went smoothly, and the perfect amount of pressure, but i forgot the vital ingredient!"  
  
"like makoto said, we aren't going to let you manipulate us into _murder._ " jack spat, but monokuma ignored them.  
  
"all students report to the multimedia room at once!"

•••

jack looked down at the dvd in his hands, his name written on it in sloppy sharpie by whoever put the video together, everyone in the dark multimedia room doing similar actions to him; some were sitting at the computer, watching the video, while others were still mentally preparing themselves for the task.  
  
with a deep breath, jack sat down at their cubicle, putting on the headphones that were sitting with the computer in front of them, inserting the dvd and waiting for it to start up.  
  
" _hi jack_!"  
  
jack's eyes widened a little at the video playing in front of him, seeing his mother smiling brightly at him with his little sister beside her, who was waving excitedly with a big-toothed grin on her little face, a smile appearing on jack's face as well.  
  
" _have fun at school, jackie_!"  
  
" _yeah, have fun at school, baby. you're going to do great._ "  
  
just as soon as jack's joy came, it was ripped away from them as the video cut to black, showing their families bloodied bodies and they gasped, the computer shutting off without them moving a muscle as their emotional shift made their powers work on their own, the blonde yanking their headphones off and hanging their head, trying to get the horrid image they just saw out of their mind.  
  
 _this wasn't real, there was no way it was real!_

 _this was a trick, just another manipulating trick!_  
  
"fucking cunt!"  
  
nearly everyone jumped at belphegor's scream, turning their heads to see a very angry young adult as he stood up and yanked the computer from its cables, launching the monitor at the wall with a cry, loud crashing being sounded at the action.  
  
"belle, what's wrong?" jack asked as he stood up, knowing that what he saw wouldn't have gotten this reaction from his brother, so their dvd's had to have been different.  
  
belphegor's fists shook at his sides, clenched so hard that his arms were trembling, "i'm gonna rip that shitty fucking bear apart and fill him back up with actual animal organs and sew him back to-fucking-gether."  
  
" _phuhuhuhuhuuu!_ "  
  
everyone looked up at the familiar laugh, seeing monokuma now on the projection screen at the other end of the room, "you fucking bastard! i'm gonna turn you into some fucking vile cryptid that even lucifer himself can't look at you, do you fucking hear me?!"  
  
" _my, oh my, someone's a little on edge_."  
  
belphegor growled under his breath, now gripping onto the table in front of him, not even noticing the terrified stares he was getting from a couple students from how he worded his threats, "what the fuck does this all do for ya, huh? does it help you get your rocks off because nobody wants to even think about fucking you?"  
  
" _you kiss your mother with that mouth_?"  
  
as monokuma started laughing, belphegor cried out in anger, slammimg his hands down on the table before running out of the room, "belphegor!" jack called and ran after their brother, barely catching up to him as they rounded and grabbing him by the wrist, "let go of me!" their brother shouted, fighting to get out of jack's grip but the task was proving to be difficult as jack was never weak, "you can't kill him, belle!"  
  
"why the fuck not?! have you forgotten everything that just happened?!"  
  
"if you do even end up finding monokuma, attacking him will only result in your death!" jack shouted, his words echoing in the empty halls, still keeping a tight grip on his squirming twin, "just fucking let me go!"

  
"you angrily acting on impulse just means that monokuma is getting exactly what he wants! we need to stick together on this or he wins and we all die!"

belphegor stopped struggling, still angrily trembling as he stared at his brother with a clenched jaw, two bright yellow eyes staring back into jack's blue irises, firey determination inside both of their gazes.  
  
belphegor slowly relaxed, jack just-as-slowly releasing their grip on their brother's arm, the two turning as they heard footsteps coming their way, seeing makoto and chihiro rounding the corner timidly and jack raised his hand in a wave, "you eavesdropping?"  
  
both of the students quickly rushed to explain that they weren't doing such an act, being actually genuine about it and belphegor chuckled, "kidding, neither of you come off like that." the taxidermist reassured, getting relieved faces in return, "we just wanted to make sure you were okay." makoto mumbled and fujisaki nodded shyly, "w-we could hear your yelling from the down in media room..."  
  
belphegor scratched the back of his head, cheeks flushing slightly, "sorry.....my fuse is a little short, but i swear that i'm only a threat to richie rich in there." he mumbled, nodding his head in the direction of the media room and makoto nervously chuckled, jack pinching the bridge of his nose, "openly saying that you're threatening someone is _not_ what you should be saying during this game."

**Author's Note:**

> don't mind the spelling/grammar mistakes. i'm lazy by nature and don't pay attention to things.


End file.
